One False Move
by FrozenSunx
Summary: Michelle was in love with her best friend Rob. Until he mysteriously leaves the company without a call or an explanation.   Four years later she's convinced she's happy without him...or atleast she think she is.
1. Look Who's Back

AN: Yes, yet another Fanfic without finishing the others. I just get inspired on new stuff without finishing the old ones. I'll get to them without a doubt.

This is a unique pairing, I know. But something about RVD and Michelle I like. So bear with me here. I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

_I never knew what it was about the superstar that had me so … head over heels. I remember it like yesterday; I could tell the story a million times and have every detail correct. I guess you could say it's all I think about, every minute, second, hour, day, month, all these years._

_I was the new diva on Smackdown and he was one of the brand's top champions. I remember him help to me get to the Chairman's Office on my first day; he never let me forget it. We always hung out after the shows and on the plane we'd always sit together. You can say we were best friends. _

_I never really cared that he was a little bit older than I was; I was guessing he didn't care either since he always had me around. Everyone used to think we were dating off-screen; I even remember the rumors all over the internet about us. Of course I never really cared since I grew to fall in love with him so much that you could tell by being around us. I wanted him so badly; every time I looked at him it was like my eyes were pleading for him to be mine. To make those rumors straight. I never did have the guts to tell him but I thought he could since it since he was a wise man._

_But that didn't really matter, thus he soon left the company with his girlfriend. I never did get a sorry or an explanation. Maybe he didn't think I needed one or anyone at all to be specific. I took it hard, trying to keep my feelings from being so obvious. But I was like a full glass of water overflowing spilling out all over the place. When he left I didn't only lose the man I was in love with, I lost my best friend. The only person I trusted the only one I could talk to. I never felt so empty and lonely in my life. _

_It was four years later without a word or call. The old Michelle waited every day to get a simple "sorry" or "It's been a while, let's catch up", she was broken and fucked up; she could have forgotten everything in exchange for one call, text, letter anything. She never got any of that. Yeah, she was in love with him uncontrollably but the new Michelle has grown up. She's overcome her pain and became an older more mature person. She became something in this business and she realized that was all she really needed. She was even dating; I was a happy person. A new happy person._

Friday July 16, 2010 it was about a year ago. I had a match with Beth; at the time was my on screen enemy. She was a tough contender for my championship and I was often had trouble putting her away due to how strong she is. Luckily for that night I had my partner-in-crime, Layla, at ringside with me. She helped me out by distracting Beth for enough time for me to come to my senses and deliver a big boot to the face as she turned around. _Boom._ _1…2…3…_I rose my hand in victory.

"I hope you didn't damage her too much" said Layla was we were walking backstage, "It's like everyone gets injured so easily now-a-days"

"I'm not worried, she's a tough girl. Beth eats kicks like that for breakfast" I said with a light chuckle.

We continued to our locker room and settled down like usual. We usually tuned in to see what was going on outside the arena. Luckily for me, it was a segment between Edge, my boyfriend, and CM Punk.

My lips slightly began to curl as I watched him onscreen in his heel character. There was something about him onscreen that always had me going. It was like had read my thoughts and started laughing.

"You're such a dork Michelle"

I laughed too, "Do you blame me? And besides, I see the way you're looking at Punk"

Layla blushed. One thing I knew was the massive crush Layla had on Phil. It was cute but slightly frustrating because she couldn't even talk to the guy. She'd always attempt but failed and made a massive idiot of herself. Me, of course always had to bail her out.

"I would tell you to talk to him after the segment but we both know how that usually goes."

"Oh c'mon. Give me credit for trying."

"Fine I'll give you some-" but I couldn't finish my sentence as I heard a familiar theme music playing from the TV screen.

"Could it be? That's Rob Van Dam!" said JR confirming my hearing.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. It was like my body wouldn't let me. I was literally frozen.

"Michelle? Are you ok?" the concerned Layla asked me not knowing that was going on. Hell neither did I.

I started to shake in my boots as I seen a averaged height guy with a athletic figure and his hair pulled back in a ponytail with the ends slightly shaved off. It really was Rob Van Dam.

"Michelle!"

I jumped up looking at the aggravated Layla looking at me. "What's up with you?"

"Oh sorry. Just a little hungry that's all"

"Well I've never heard of someone so hungry they lock up, but I'll take it."

"Look Lay, I'm gonna go get some water, alright?"

And without a proper ok, I got up and walked out the locker room. I just needed to be alone. So I could think my thoughts in peace. What was he doing here? It's been four years I thought he was possibly done with wrestling. No one even said or mentioned his return. How could it be? I tried to drown out my confusion with a drink of water. The cold liquid never felt so good running down my throat like it did right now. I could get through this, I just need to relax. That's the only thing I could do.

"Michelle, no way!" my moment of serenity was interrupted with that familiar calm, relaxed voice. I looked up to see the sweaty former ECW champion looking at me smiling.

"Rob, wow. It's been so long."

"Yeah, I know. Four years just flew by so quickly."

I was surprised he even remembered how long it has been, giving that he hasn't shown any effort to keep in touch but I put on a fake smile anyway.

"So how are you?"

"I've been good, I can't complain. Yourself?"

"Just trying to make something out of my career."

"I can see that, your woman's champion now. Wow."

I giggled. "I've only put all my blood sweat and tears getting it."

"Obviously. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks" offering a smile. This conversation was very awkward, even for him.

"Hey babe" I felt the presence of Adam break the silence. Thank god for him.

"Hi" I said pulling in a kiss. I don't think I can tell you how good that felt. Kissing Adam right in front of Rob. Maybe this night was better than I have thought.

"Rob, welcome back again man"

"Thanks man. I'll see you two around. I'm pretty sure they're some people who'd like to tell me the same"

"Yeah, I can tell. Guys like you are barely around anymore. So they'll probably be relieved see you here."

We went walking our separate ways. Rob going right and me and Adam going left.

"Rob told me about this steakhouse not too far from here. Why won't we head there after the show?"

"Just me and you?"

"Well Phil was planning on coming and he said you should bring Layla..."

"That's cool too. I think Layla would appreciate that"

I needed anything right now. Anything to get away.


	2. Weak  Attempt for No

Chapter 2:

"You're the bestest best friend I've ever had. You know that?" Layla said fixing her hair.

"I know. You're so lucky to have me" I said adjusting my top.

"Did he really say that he wanted me to come?"

"In the words of Adam, he said that indeed" I said winking. "Just don't mess this up, please."

"I won't!" she defended. "I mean, I'll try not to".

"Let's go. They said they'll be outside 10 minutes ago."

"We look good, so it's worth the wait."

Both of us got our things and left the locker room. We found both men in the front waiting looking slightly frustrated.

"Finally" said Adam noticing us. "You look quite swell this evening" he said planting a kiss on me.

"Well if you two aren't done. I think me and Layla would like to get going" Phil said with a smile in Layla's direction.

"Yea, we would."

"Alright alright, we're going."

"The decorations are beautiful for a steakhouse" I said cutting into my food.

"Not possibly as beautiful as you are" said Edge with a smile.

"Lovebirds" said Punk turning to Layla.

"I know they're crazy for each other."

"It's just…"

"Cute?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just wish…"

"You could have something like that?"

"Lay, you take the words right out of my mouth."

_He called me Lay!_

"What can I say? Great minds…"

"Think alike" he said with a wink. Layla offered a smile. This night was going in her favor.

"Are you enjoying the food babe?"

"Yeah, it's great. The best I've ever tasted in fact."

"Rob knew you would like it."

I halted quickly nearly choking on my food. I tried gulping down some water to wash it down.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess it was so good I forgot to chew" I chuckled, hoping Edge would laugh too. The last thing I wanted was for him to know what was going through my head tonight.

As hoped, Edge laughed along. The four of us ate and joked for the rest of the night. Layla and Phil flirted and socialized as I tried not to make my emotions so apparent to the Rated R Superstar. We both succeeded and the week went smoothly for both of us divas.

"And did you know he plays the guitar? I never knew that. He says it's his way of relieving stress and his secret weapon."

I smiled and got dressed while listening to my excited friend go on about Phil…for the 100th time. I was surprised I didn't find it annoying giving that she's been talking about him all week. But I was proud that my friend grew out of her shy stage when it came to the superstar. And if I wasn't mistaking, I thought he was pretty into her.

"He even said I inspire him to make a song about natural beauty!" she squeaked making me jump slightly then laughing.

When we finished getting dressed we both got out the locker room and walked around the arena. It was Laycool's way of relaxing before screen time.

"I think you should ask him out Lay."

"Ask him out? Michelle, you want me to ask him out? Giving my granny a kidney is easier than asking him out. He makes me so nervous, weak. What if he says no?"

"I doubt that, I honestly think he likes you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I mean he asked for you to come to dinner last Friday, you've been texting him all week and every time you guys talk he can't take his eyes off you. It's only obvious."

Layla blushed; she loved hearing what she liked to hear partially because she knew it was possibly true.

"Well I know it's early but I must admit I'm starting to really like him."

"Lay—"

"I know your probably gonna say it's only been a week but I feel like I connect with the guy."

"I'm not I'm trying to—"

"He makes me so … crazy for him. I could talk to him forever. You know sometimes I even read over our texts messages to relive the moment? "

"Hey Layla."

The former diva search winner halted as she heard a familiar voice come from behind her. She turned around to see Phil.

"Uh Hey Phil…"

"Hey Punk, who I was trying to say was behind you."

"Lay, can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure. Michelle I'll see you in a bit."

"Ok, you kids take your time now…" I said as they walked away. A smile grew on my lips. I never saw my best friend so happy as of late. It warmed my heart.

"Michelle McRule..."

I knew only one person would have called me that. I looked over my shoulder to see Rob. I froze again. It was getting an annoying habit. Hearing his name was bad but seeing his presence was worst.

"Hey…"

"Don't remember I used to call you that?"

"Yeah, I do. I guess I haven't heard it in a while it sounded a bit rusty."

"It'll come back to you soon, you're gonna hear it a lot again. Remember when you'd call me RVPee?"

I chuckled remembering one of our many classic inside jokes. "Yeah, I do."

"Man we were the best."

"We sure were." _Right before you randomly walked out of my life and never called again._

"We need to catch up. It's like I'm talking to a different person. You up for dinner tomorrow?"

I stiffened. Dinner? Alone? Just me and him? It would be as awkward as having dinner with a dead body. I couldn't do it. I wouldn't do it. He couldn't just leave me then randomly come back and want to make plans like it's been a day later. It's been four years. There's a lot of a gap to fill. Like my improvement in the ring (without him), making new friends (without him), winning championships (also without him) and meeting the love of my life (someone that's not him). I _refused_ to have dinner with him tomorrow.

"_Sure_. What time?"

"It's up to you. I'm free all day."

"How about 8?"

"It's a date." He said with a friendly laugh.

I stiffened but tried to play it off with a supporting laugh.

"I'll see you around though, I gotta do my stretching. You know that goes?"

"Yeah, just like you used to."

"Maybe one day we could do our stretches together again."

"Sounds good to me…"

The whole effin show walked off leaving me starring into his path down the hall and turning. It was like my mind said one thing and my actions did another. I couldn't looking at him for 30 seconds much less have dinner with him tomorrow. What have I gotten myself into?


	3. All About Answers

AN: Yes, like I said before I'm way overdue. I haven't given up on this story it's just that I like to write my chapters ahead of time before I lose any ideas I might have. Probably not the best idea, lol. From now on I'll just upload what I have and continue to write as I go along. Enjoy :). Also, any words written in italics are either text messages sent between characters or Michelle's thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>Omg! Michelle guess what? <em>

_I'm guessing it's something good?_

_You bet your title belt it is! He asked me out for a movie tomorrow._

_Lay that's great!_

_You have to come to my suite tomorrow to help me pick out an outfit_

_What time?_

_8:00_

I remembered the plans I had arranged with Rob. I had to try to work something else out so it could work out evenly. But what? Tell her that I was going to dinner with the man I used to love? I just couldn't. I still couldn't believe I was doing it myself.

_But I already have plans at 8_

_Ugh, you're always doing something with Edge. Can't you just postpone it or something? _

_Idk…we had this reserved for months now. _

_:(_

_I think I have an idea_

_Lay it on me…no pun intended_

_Lol, how about you LAY out the potential outfits on your bed then send me a picture of all of them and I'll tell you the one you should wear?_

_Michelle that's a great idea!_

_I know, I know I'm pure genius ^_^ _

_Well I'm going to bed I'm exhausted from my match tonight and I need a lot of beauty sleep for my date tomorrow. ;) _

_Night Lay!_

Tomorrow, like a lot of things I don't look forward to, came around quickly. I found myself glancing at the clock that said 7PM, it was about time to get up and get ready.

"Babe, where you going?"

"Shower."

"Maybe we can do that together." He said winking.

I smiled, "As much as I would like that I kind of have to hurry up."

"Why?"

_Shit, I forgot to tell him._ "I didn't tell you I-" I paused. I don't think it's a good idea to tell him that I was going out to dinner with my former best friend I used to be madly in love with. It just didn't sound right. "I'm going shopping with Lay to get some stuff from that boutique downtown."

"This late?"

"Yeah, we like to shop late. There's less people around to hold us up."

"You guys are weird I swear...but ok."

I was relieved he bought it. While showering, a flash of guilt hit me. I never lied to Adam, ever. We had a very honest relationship. That's one of the reasons I loved him so much. But he was so gullible, maybe because he's not used to me lying or ever seen me lie in our two year relationship that makes him believe everything I say.

I finished my shower and wrapped in the hotel supplied towel. I went straight for my suitcase. I wanted to look decent but sexy. Nothing too sexy or revealing, after all I was just going to dinner but I still wanted to look good. I came to my decision and threw on a black dress with jade green lace at the ends. The dress hugged my curves perfectly. It was a V-neck but it could be laced up, which I did but it still showed some cleavage in between the laces. I wore my hair out with little curls at the ends. I looked, as I wanted to, decent with a twist of sexy. I wanted to show Rob what he could have had and gave up.

"You sure look hot for going shopping."

"Have you seen downtown? People dress like this to go jogging. I don't want to underdress."

"But it's late."

"Not the point."

Adam held both his hands up. "Sorry officer sexy."

I had to laugh and give him a light peck. "I'll see you in a little while."

I took up my bag and headed for the door. As I locked reached outside the suite I felt my phone buzz. It was Rob. He had the same number for all these years, as did I.

_Are you ready?_

_Yeah. Are you?_

_Yup, meet me in the lobby. _

_Done._

I took a deep breath. Showtime. I hoped for the best as I pressed the down button on the elevator. I didn't want anything to go wrong tonight. My plan was to show off how happy I was without him. That these four years were good to me. Maybe even make him feel bad for walking out of my life in the first place. I wouldn't mind hearing what he was up to either. Tonight was all about answers.

"You look stunning." Rob said almost at loss for words.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Thanks."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah. After you."

After the carboy drove his car to the front, Rob held the passenger door open for me. I smiled as I stepped inside. We drove off out the hotel parking lot. I felt my phone buzz again. It was a picture message from Layla titled "Outfit #1": An image of a grey and black off shoulder crop top with skinny fitted jeans and black heels.

"You're gonna love this place. It's a seafood restaurant. You still love seafood right?"

I was looking at another image sent to me "Outfit 3" after I rejected the last two. It wore a pink and white crop top with ripped mid-washed skinny jeans with white heels.

_I like that one, have any other choices?_

"Michelle!"

I jumped forgetting where I was. "Oh sorry. I was helping Layla with something."

"No prob, Bob."

"I swear you call me every name in the book." I said laughing.

"It comes naturally." he said proudly. "But like I was saying, you still like seafood right?"

"Does Donald Trump wear wigs?"

Rob let out a laugh himself. "You haven't changed a bit."

"I'd say the same about you."

"We're here."

"Wow. Look at that line."

"Well it's the hottest food joint in LA after all."

We got out the car and joined the long line. It was a little chilly that night; I forgot to bring my sweater. Rob must have spotted the goose bumps on my arms when he top off his jacket and gave it to me.

"Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it."

I felt my phone vibrate again to see 3 missed messages. 3 more outfits appeared.

The first one wore a floral mini dress. It went with silver sandals. And a pearl necklace and bracelet. The second wore a black and multi colored floral romper with a matching black clutch. And black heels. The last one wore an orange striped tube top with light-washed shorts. And black pumps.

_Yeah, the third one for sure._

_Thanks. :) I'm gonna go hit the showers. Have fun with Adam!_

_Have fun with Phil!_

"The line moved really fast." Rob said starting back up the conversation.

"I know, we were just at the back a minute ago."

"Not really a minute, you were just caught up in your texting."

I laughed. "Sorry about that again. No more interruptions for the night I promise."

"It's no problem anyways. Texting is the new do, I know."

"You're such an old man." I laughed.

"I texted you to tell you where to meet me, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I could tell it took you over two minutes to type that."

"There's a way to determine how long it took for someone to type?"

"No, it's just a pro instinct." I winked.

We finally got seated, the place was packed. But it still looked good. The lighting was dimmed but there were little flames at the corners of the room that lit it up a little. We sat down and got settled by ordering our food. We started conversing about the business and what's changed.

"What have you been up to? You know, over the time?"

"Well I've been traveling, documenting. You know stuff like that."

"Cool, cool." I nodded. "Did you like it?"

"Yeah, it was fun. But I noticed a lot of fans were missing me in wrestling and I must admit I was missing it myself."

"You were?"

"Yeah. That other stuff got dry. I wasn't feeling it anymore. So I called Vince and he was happy to hear I wanted to come back. I was back in work in no time."

"You really know how to make an impacting return."

"I know it motivated me so much to see how much I was missed. I missed everything to be honest. The wrestling, the business, traveling the world meeting fans."

"Even the busy schedule?"

"More than anything. I was so bored at home."

I nodded, looking around.

"I missed you Michelle."

I froze up, there it was. That hint of awkwardness I knew was going to come some point of the night. But so early?

"You did?"

"Yeah, like crazy"

"What about ... her?"

"Sonya was out of the picture almost a year after I left. It just didn't work out between us with her cancer..."

"So you were alone."

"Basically, yeah..."

There was an awkward silence between us. There was obviously a lot to say but no easy way to say it. I wanted to tell him how happy I was. It wasn't enough for him to just see it. I wanted to rub my success in his face.

"I love you Michelle."


	4. Words That Don't Need Saying

**AN: I know I haven't updated in a while :( but seriously I'm going to do better. This chapter is kinda long but I think you guys deserve a nice fat chapter ;D enjoy.**

I was officially on halt. I didn't say anything, or moved. I couldn't. My throat grew dry but I was too much in a freeze to reach for the glass of water inches away from me.

"You were the reason I came back. I missed you so much. I couldn't bare going in a 5th year without you Michelle."

"You never called" I found myself saying. "That's all I needed was a call, a text. Something that indicated that you thought of me at all."

"Michelle, I'm sorry..."

"Sorry didn't heal the loneliness I felt when you left. I loved you Rob. And I thought you noticed! Do you know now it feels to know the man you were crazy about just picks up his self and randomly leave with a girl that's not me?"

"I was confused."

"I was too."

"When Sonya left, it gave me time to think about the mistake I made of just leaving you. It made me realize how much you really did mean to me."

"I would have never known that. It was like you forgot me."

"I never forgot you. I thought of you every day. I thought of coming back."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I was scared Michelle." he said running his fingers through his hair. "Scared it wasn't the right time. That you'd hate me."

"If you thought this was the right time, your two years too late. I'm happy now. Both in my career and love life. I did all this without you, I didn't need you anymore."

"Michelle, I love you. After all this time I never lost a feeling." He looked up at me, into my eyes. "And you wouldn't be here right now if you didn't love me too."

"I love Adam."

"No. You love me. I saw it in your eyes that night I came back. And every time you talk to me you try to play it off, but I see right through you Michelle. I know you too well. Admit it, I bet you lied to him about being here tonight, didn't you?"

I grew angry. How dare he think that I loved him after all he did to me? How could he be so selfish? I wasn't something you could just put away and pull out whenever he wanted to. I was a human fucking being. What about my feelings? He only loved me because he had to get over Sonya. I refuse to be a rebound. I was happy now. With someone that's not him. Someone who would never hurt me and never has.

"I did... I do love you Rob...I never lost a feeling." I found myself saying. I shocked myself.

"Michelle I'm sorry for ever hurting you. You didn't deserve it. I was a fool and I pay for my mistake every day that I'm not with you."

"I'm with Adam now. I'm happy."

"No, you tell yourself you're happy with him."

I laughed sarcastically. "Your right..." I looked down. "I guess I thought I could just lose my feelings for you by being with someone else..."

It was the truth. Everything I said was the truth. It was like my feelings was bottled up somewhere behind my heart and Rob just found them. I was even surprised about some of the things that I said. But I couldn't lie anymore. I was still in love with Rob Van Dam. And no two year relationship could change that at all.

The rest of the night was in silence. Not awkward silence but just words that didn't need saying. The truth had finally come out and there wasn't anything left to say. So we just ate in stillness and were on our way back to the hotel. He was nice enough to walk me back to my suite.

"Thank you...for tonight."

"Anytime."

We couldn't say anything else there was just a silence between us again, like unfinished business. We both just looked around, not for long. I felt his lips slowly pressing against mine. They were warm and soft like they were waiting for me. I kissed him back with passion. This was what I've been waiting for and never got. Moments like these. I finally broke the kiss. This wasn't right. I couldn't just do this.

"I gotta go...I'll see you around." I hurried in the suite without another word. I went in the bathroom looking in the mirror. What just happened?

"Babe, you there?"

My thoughts were interrupted by Adam's voice. It was back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm using the bathroom."

I pulled the toilet handle and made the sink run for about a minute, trying to drown my thoughts. I walked out the bathroom to see Adam just how I left him.

"God Adam, haven't you done anything?"

"No, not really."

"You're such a potato." I joked.

"But you love this potato."

"I do. I admit."

"How come you don't have any bags?"

"Oh, right." I said wishing I told a better lie. "There was nothing that caught my eye. Everything was sold out."

Adam laughed. "That's what you get for trying to shop late. No one does that."

"Laycool does that. So it makes it cool."

"That has to be the corniest thing you've said all year."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. When you two thought of the name Laycool you should have thought of a couple puns to go with it."

"Laycool? Cool? Isn't that good enough?"

"Well Carlito thought of the "cool" thing years ago."

"I guess you're right. I'm going to go to bed, big title match tomorrow."

I looked at my opponent ahead of me. Her blonde hair flowed down behind her face and her blue eyes was focused on me. That Beth Phoenix always meant business and tonight was definitely no exception. I started the flow with an arm lock; her power kicked in as she quickly broke it sending me aback in the process. I looked at her for a minute and chuckled lightly as I went for it again, same fate. I knew it was going to take a lot more to beat this girl.

Before I could do anything else she hit me with a right hand. Then another one and another one. They were so hard I couldn't think of what to do next. I found myself kicking her in her abdominal as hard as i could causing the right hand rampage to stop and her leaning over holding her stomach in pain giving me enough time to lean on the ropes for support supplying her with a running big boot to the face. She was finally down, I had time to catch my breath. But I knew that wouldn't be for long because Beth was one tough cookie. I went for an armbar submission move trying to make her tap out quickly. I knew it would never happen but it was worth trying for. After a minute or so she crawled to the ropes giving me 5 seconds to release the hold. I still had it locked for four as I quickly let go before the last second.

While she was still down trying to crawl herself up on her hands and knees for support I took it upon myself to deliver a swinging neckbreaker. Going for the pin she kicked out at two. Grabbing her by her hair I attempted to finish her off with a faithbreaker. But she let go giving me right hands again. Before I knew it I was in the air taking a suplex. On the floor in pain she picked me up by my hair for a DDT. It was a hard one too but not hard enough to lay me down for three seconds. Kicking out at two I can feel the Glamazon get a little frustrated. I was still on the floor with pain; I knew I had to get it together and quick because Layla wasn't out here with me tonight and I knew it was going to be harder. She picked me up by my hair again but I broke loose and went for a headbutt knocking her down to the floor.

As the referee checked to see if she was ok I went for the corner of the ring trying to quickly remove the cushion pad from the turnbuckle. In the process of fully removing it I looked back to see where the ref was.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I heard the him say as I knew I was caught.

I turned around and walked into a hard kick in my abdominal. Before I knew it I felt my arms extend to the back of me as my body rose up to the air. I tried to fight what was coming to me but I was too strong. Before I knew it I was eating canvas. As I heard the referee count. 1...2...3

I felt my stomach dance, everything around me moved in a slow pace. My body was still as I heard Beth's theme music play. "The winner of this match and the new Diva's champion ... Beth Phoenix" I heard the announcer say confirming my nightmare.

I raced backstage with the rage of 100 angry bulls. I just couldn't believe what had happened to me just less than five minutes ago. I was no longer Diva's Champion, a title that I've worked too hard into winning, retaining, and like that it's on the waist of Beth Phoenix, my enemy. One thing I hated was losing, and me being the "bad guy" my failure is always laughed upon and celebrated. No, not this time. The old Michelle would just take this loss like a little bitch. But this wasn't her; she no longer existed in this world.

So what do I do now? I halted. I couldn't go to my locker-room to Layla, no not now. I could almost hear the sympathy in her voice as she reminds me that it was my match to win. One thing I hated was being pitied, especially towards those closest to me. It was like they were secretly laughing at you but cover their joy with words of encouragement and hugs. Though I know that Layla was true to me, being reminded of my loss was something I didn't need at this moment. Even if this wasn't going to be the last time I hear this.

_General Manger_ is what I see on the door as I look up. Jackpot. Just where I needed to go—storming in with the same rage I before, coming upon Teddy Long in a conversing with that new guy. What was his name again?

"You never heard of knocking?" started Long.

"Did you see what happened out there? I've been robbed! My championship is gone, Teddy you have to give me a rematch" I didn't mean to sound so rude, after all the GM has been nothing but good to me over the years, but I was at my worst.

"Yes Michelle, I've seen. But I'm in the middle of something with Dolph here."

"Hi, I'm Dolph Ziggler" says the new guy while extending his hand and giving me a warm smile.

I didn't respond, just giving him a dirty look. I meant doing that this time; I had made it pretty obvious that I wasn't in the mood.

"Surely it could wait Teddy, I'm in a crisis here!" at this time my patience was running past low.

"I understand Michelle, but like I said before. I'm in the middle of something, you have to see me another time."

I let out a frustrated sigh before storming out the room. First I lose my championship and now the GM won't even attend to me! I just wanted to go back to the hotel and go to sleep.

By now you probably figured out that things never go as planned. Just when I was charging down the hall my eyes came in contact with Rob's. _Just keep walking._

"Michelle," said Rob, one hand behind his neck. I couldn't read his expression, though he still had his mellow tone of voice.

"Rob." I made no effort to keep a conversation especially with RVD.

"Geez. Why so intense?"

"If you haven't noticed, I just lost my championship—the one thing in my life that I was proud of," my words came out colder than I wanted it to, though, he should understand. I was an emotional wreck dammit.

He looked into my eyes. At that moment I literally felt chills running down my spine, so severe goose bumps grew on my arms. I pray he didn't notice them. "Forgive me if I was being insensitive," he grinned, "It's been a while since I've won or lost anything."

"Look Rob I—"

"I understand that I'm probably the last person you want to talk to," he interrupted. "But you and I both know that there's some things we need to get out of our system. Me particularly."

"Things like what? There's nothing to talk about," I said too quickly. Damn him for having me on my feet like this.

"You're not a forgetful person Michelle. Let's cut the crap," what he said stunned me. I didn't expect this from him, not now. Any time but now. I had a feeling that I wouldn't be going to bed early tonight. Rob sighed. "Let's go for a walk," he said.

I kept quiet, asking no questions I started down the hall with him pacing beside me. I looked down; I hoped he wasn't expecting me to talk first. Sometimes I'd have so much to say that I couldn't speak, him of all people should know that.

"I've been thinking of you since the other night Michelle," he said breaking the silence.

"You and I both know that this is wrong. I can't keep doing this, hurting Adam. He's your friend too."

"I know that, you remember what you said the other night? You still love me. So if you're not happy, what sense does it makes living a lie?"

I stopped walking. Rob got me so angry. Why wasn't he seeing things my way? Maybe it's because he's changed. He was selfish. "I didn't say that I wasn't happy," I snapped. "I am happy with Adam; he's been everything that you weren't for two years. Unlike you he answered my calls, he paid me visits, he didn't just neglect me—everything you didn't do."

Rob said nothing at first, only looked down. He let out a light chuckle exposing the dimples in his cheeks. "You've really grown up, I can't compete with that."

"What did you expect me to do? I couldn't wait for you anymore Rob, I was losing myself trying to find someone who could just abandon me. Four years, four fucking years it's been. How could you ever be so selfish into thinking that you could just leave me alone in this harsh company then come back four years later and expect me to fall into your arms?"

"It's not that simple. It was never that simple. A bad choice it was but it isn't as harsh as you see it. I promise."

"It isn't as harsh as one day finding your best friend, the man you loved, in their dressing room packing up everything they have, asking them where they're going and can't get a straight ans—"

"It wasn't like that," the calm man snapped. After regaining his composure he said "I followed Sonya like a puppy, anything she said I did. Even if that meant quitting my job to do some bullshit gigs in LA and abandoning you, I'd do it. Just to be with her."

"So my overthinking was right. You really did trade me in."

"I know it was wrong, if I told you in advance just hearing your voice would make me change my mind. Yes, I knew it would hurt you but I loved Sonya."

"And I loved you," I said hurt. Quickly I swallowed the tears I felt creeping on me. _Never let them see you cry, no matter what you say or how good you say it, if you cry you lose_. Adam taught me that.

It was silent; I didn't know why it was silent because what I said couldn't have been a surprise to him. No, Rob was too smart not to know that. The public eye knew it, our coworkers knew it, and the fucking media knew it—there was no way he couldn't have known that I was in love with him. I gave him 25 hours of my day, 8 days of my week, and 5 weeks of my month. Truthfully that's what had hurt me the most. It was way deeper than friendship, though that also played a part; it was all the time and attention I gave him. It was like he ripped my heart out of my body and pushed me into a pool of salt. I didn't even know about Sonya until I started reading what the internet said. It was like the whole world knew about this but me. We were always together, from sharing hotel rooms to traveling on the road together. How could he possibly have time to be with someone else when we attached at the hip? That was the question I could never answer even after four years.

"I knew this. I knew all those feelings you had for me. But at the time I felt like we were too close to be together. I screw up a lot Michelle; my biggest fear was screwing up so bad it ruins our relationship on a whole. I'd rather lose her as a girlfriend than lose you as a girlfriend and a best friend. That was what I was running away from."

"That's bullshi—"

"Michelle, I'm free to talk now," I heard Teddy's voice from behind me.

I gave one last silent glance at Rob before returning to the GM office. He didn't call after me or anything, he just stood there. Going into the office I secretly hoped he wasn't still out there when I was done.


	5. What Is Trust?

Saturday morning around noon were rarely approached with calm and easy activities like this one was. I couldn't remember the last time Adam and I just laid in bed and watched TV together. So when the rare occasions did come around I had to grasp it. Saturday mornings I was either adventuring with Layla, doing some event for WWE, or if I didn't have anything to do (which was also rare), I'd be alone while Adam does his things. So at that moment I was happy.

"Babe?" I asked

"Huh?" Adam replied 98% into the program on TV.

"Do I snore?"

"No," he said. I was relieved because I hated people that snored when he said "It's more like a growl like one of those bears we saw at the zoo that time we were in Kansas."

I gasped a little; laughing I looked up at him trying to give him a serious facial expression but couldn't stop laughing to do so.

He also got in on the laugh, "the truth isn't easy to _bear_ sometimes".

I playfully hit him on his arm. "You can't possibly get any cornier. How do your poor relatives deal?"

"They actually think I'm pretty funny believe it or not."

"How's your mom doing?" I asked on a more serious subject. Adam's mom had just removed a tumor that was growing in her neck. The last time I heard about her she was still in the hospital.

"She's doing pretty well. The doctor said that they located it just at the right time. I want to see her but my schedule won't let me."

"But she understands that, right?"

"By now she should. Every time I'm on the phone with her she's always pressuring me with something."

"Pressuring you?"

"All of my cousins that I grew up with are married and have kids and she's always telling me how she's 64 and how she won't be around forever…"

Something about this made me uncomfortable. Even though he did say he was pressured I felt pressured too. It's not that I was scared of marriage and starting a family, after all I was 31 and Adam was 37, but it just seemed so much realer to me now being that I'm no longer in my 20s. Pretty soon it'll be my mom asking me when I'm going to settle down.

"Well, you were married before technically. It's not like you're single right now either."

"Sometimes I think she wants me to have kids more than I do. I said that this time I want things to be right and if that means I'm taking it slow then so be it."

A smile grew on my face, I felt comfortable again. "What's it like?" I asked.

"What's what like?"

"Being married, what's it like?" I asked again.

"It's pretty overrated in my opinion. You're basically treating someone like how you were when you were dating them. If I'm in a serious relationship, like we're in now, and I get married it's basically like how we are before. Sometimes you're living together before you even tie the knot, meeting each other's family, and splitting the bills. Getting married to me is just making it official by law or religion and exchanging rings. Honey moons are cool I guess, but I already travel the world so there's rarely a place I haven't seen."

Taking in Adam's words I felt a little bit disappointed and jealous. Disappointed because I expected to hear how beautiful it was and how good it feels. But the way he described it I felt like I got unsatisfactory spoilers to a good movie. I was jealous because I wanted to be his first wife, not his second. After all, if we did get married he'd be my first husband.

"I'm pretty sure that your opinion was different at some point," I said.

"Well yeah, when I was happily married. But when it's your fault your marriage ended you kinda get bitter."

"You shouldn't be bitter, you should be anxious to try again and do right this time." I said remembering how it was his fault he got a divorce. I knew this before we were even together. Everyone in sports entertainment knew. Who could forget the non-fiction love triangle between Matt Hardy, Lita and Adam?

"I'm surprised you're not paranoid of me screwing up again. I mean, if we do get married…"

"I trust you, and I trust that you've learned your very public lesson."

"I trust you." He said stroking my hair.

I could feel him looking down at me where my head was resting on his chest. My stomach turned as I heard those three words. The taste of guilt is surely not a good flavor. Reminiscing on the kiss me and Rob shared the other night made me feel disgusted with myself. The fact that I lied to him didn't help either. How could I ever for a second be unfaithful to someone who has been so good to me? Yes he's cheated in his past but who was I to be the one to deliver the karma he's had coming to him since 2005?

Neither of us said much after that. I found my eyes getting heavy and the next thing I know I was in an empty bed. I looked over to the clock which said 4:12 and yawned. Where was Adam? I looked around for any side notes from him saying where he was and found none. This wasn't like him, not at all. I just hated the feeling of waking up alone especially without an explanation. I know I could have texted him but decided not to, truth was I just wanted to be by myself.

Clicking the home button on my iPhone I saw 5 new text messages…all from Layla. Pressing the sleep button I sighed and laid back on the bed looking at the ceiling.

I have no time for her right now. I don't have any time for anyone, not even Adam. Today it was going to be me, myself, and my overcrowded mind of guilt. My mind couldn't stop running on the conversation I held with Rob just less than a day ago. For some reason I could remember all the words he said, and what I said back. Truthfully, I wish Teddy didn't call me in the time he did because I wanted to hear what else he'd say. I wanted to run him over the edge and I think I was close because every answer he gave me I retaliated with a more logical one. It felt like I was three replies away from him cracking. I never knew how much I wanted to see him crack. There was never a time when Rob Van Dam was left speech—

My deep though was interrupted by the sound of my ringtone. I knew my phone so well that I clicked the talk button without even looking and put it to my ear. "Hello," I said. Hearing the voice that came out of the other end of the phone made me regret my cellular talent.

"Michelle." The voice of Rob Van Dam said.

I said not one word back just looked into space as I felt my heart beat quicken. It upset me how I could talk so much shit in my head but hearing the sound of his voice made all my hate for him melt away.

"Michelle I know you're there. I can hear you breathing," the slightly frustrated voice of Rob continued.

I sighed. "Yes, Rob?"

"I just needed to hear you're voice."

"Are you serious?" I scuffed.

"I'm pathetic I know. It's just what you said really made sense. You made me feel—guilty."

"Yeah, that's what happens when you do something wrong." I said flatly.

Maybe I was too harsh even though I didn't say much; Rob uttered not another word.

"I'm sorry." He finally said.

This time I was silent. I didn't know what about those two words that made me at a loss for them. As I recalled after all these confrontations this was the second time Rob genuinely apologized to me. The first was the night we had dinner and the second being now. This time I feel like he really meant it not only because I knew he was out of excuses but I could hear it in his voice. I could hear the cry for help and sympathy hidden in his tone. Hell, I could probably picture his facial expression right now. I knew this man too damn well and I know that "sorry" was as good as it was going to get. Rob has a lot a pride, it took me this long to realize it but he does. I know he's not going to sit on the phone and beg for forgiveness even though that's probably what he wants to do. That's simply not who he was.

"I know you are. I forgive you."

"But you shouldn't. You know you shouldn't. I can remember the day before I was scheduled to return and I was thinking that I would find the same gullible girl who I walked out on. I thought I could tell you the bullshit excuse I had brewing in my head. You gave me a run for my money, I have to say. And I deserve that for thinking I could take advantage of you like that," Rob went on to saying.

"I can't do anything else but to forgive you Rob. I'm tired of telling myself that I hate you. You were only following your heart and that was something that you always did. That was something I learned how to do because of you and now I couldn't be happier. We can't keep living in the past at some point we have to move forward. What better time than now?"

"There's no better time than now."

"All is forgiven then."

"I meant it when I said that I love you Michelle."

"I love you too."

"I don't think you understand," Rob said back quickly nearly cutting me off. "I'm in love with you."

I felt my heart quiver in my chest. I didn't know who was more surprised to hear that, old Michelle or new Michelle.

"I don't think you mean that…you're just in the moment. I think you should think twice before you say things like that."

"I've thought a million times before I said it. I mean it," Rob said. "I know you do too."

"I love Adam. I'm with Adam. Please, don't make this more complicated than it is."

"It shouldn't have to be complicated if you know who you want."

"Who I want is who I'm with. I'd never be with him as long as I am if I didn't know," I snapped.

"Where do I stand?"

"I don't know. I love you, make no doubt about it, but I have someone and I'm happy. Maybe you leaving was a blessing in disguise for me to get my life together. Please don't try messing it up."

"I'm not trying to mess anything up. I'm just trying to make us all happy. I'm trying to correct all the mistakes I made four years ago."

"You're two years too late. I'm sorry. I'm happy now and you have to let me go. I can't afford to throw away all I have because you decided you now want to correct your wrongdoings."

He didn't say much else for a few seconds. I didn't either I wanted to give the words time to sink in. I felt like shit even though I said the right thing. I knew if I were to ask a blind man what to do he'd probably advise me to do what I just did. I doubt that blind man had the emotions I had especially right now. I had just did something the old me wouldn't dream of doing. These emotions just come to show that I haven't changed entirely; that somewhere along the line I was the exact same person.

"Once again, you're right Michelle," I heard hurt in his voice. "I'll let you get going now. Goodbye Michelle."

There was something about the goodbye that felt so permanent. I felt my eyes burn as my vision got blurry it wasn't long before I felt the first tear stream down my face.

"Goodbye Rob."

I didn't do much after I hung up. I was literally still like a mannequin just soaking in all that I had just endured. I felt my heart sink lower into my body recalling the way he said _goodbye_. For all these years I wanted nothing more than closure to what I felt was an incomplete ending. It hasn't even been a year into my wish coming true and I had already wished that he had stayed where he came from. Ever since he's walked through that door he's been nothing but trouble. He has caused me nothing but pain. Probably more pain that he left me with.

It just wasn't fair how he did wrong by me and in the end—after having him where I wanted him—I still felt like I have lost. This man was on his lowest low and when I thought that after all these years I had hate for him it was left over love. Left over love that was strong enough to make me act unfaithful towards my significant other, who wasn't him. It was true that I had a soft spot for Rob.

Not much later I found myself sobbing. I sobbed for all those times we spent together. I sobbed like the day he left. I sobbed thinking about our goodbyes. My head was killing me in no time and my nose started to run. I couldn't stop crying—I couldn't remember the last time I was this hysterical.

The sound of footsteps made me come to a halt—it was dead silent. My heart beat sounded so loud in the silence until I heard fiddling at the door that was about 10 feet away. I quickly ran into the bathroom and locker myself in.

"Babe?" called Adam who sounded like he wasn't too far in the suit yet.

Trying to project me voice normally I called "Yeah?"

I looked in the mirror and saw a girl with blonde hair, bloodshot eyes and a pink face looking back at me. Her tears weren't fully dried and the texture of her eyes still looked watery. There was no way I could come out looking like this.

"What are you doing in there? Why are you hiding from me?" He joked.

"I...just came in here. I'm going to take a shower," I lied. But it wasn't really a bad idea.

"I'm sorry I left like that without any notice. Phil called me up suggesting we go train together. Y'know, wrestler's stuff?"

"Mhm," I mumbled. I really wasn't in the mood for conversing. In quite honesty I didn't mind him leaving and not coming back for another two hours or so.

"I was thinking we should do something tomorrow. Phil wants to bring Layla somewhere and wants us to tag along."

Remembering my friend I sighed. If only I could talk to her about this. Yes, she was my best friend but sometimes I felt like she couldn't handle situations like this. It was like she was a teenage girl.

"Sounds cool." I said.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yea."

"You seem—"

The sound of the shower faucet drowned out whatever he was about to say. I felt terrible but it was the only thing I could think of to avoid any confrontation.

I twisted the knob of my door making sure it was locked for good measure before proceeding to get in the shower. I hoped to wash away all the pain and guilt I felt in the moment. As the brutally hot water hit my skin I didn't shake, I just stood in the path of it. No matter how hot it got it couldn't equalize the pain I felt on the inside. The steam from the water fogged up the bathroom to the point where I couldn't see a thing. As a lathered the shampoo in my hair it felt as though all the troubles were melting away slowly. I started to think less of Rob. By the time I turned off the water I wasn't thinking of him at all. I knew this would be temporary but I didn't care.

Looking in the closet of the bathroom I pulled out two white towels. I wrapped one around my body and the other around my wet hair. I dried off a little before unlocking and opening the door.

On the bed watching the TV was Adam. He didn't even turn to acknowledge me when he heard the door swing open. He looked upset and I understood why.

"I'm fine," I said.

For a moment his eyes were still glued on the TV before he turned to look at me. "Doesn't seem like it."

I wasn't about to stand here soaking wet from my shower and argue with him. I know Adam is very stubborn and I really wasn't up for hearing it. I unwrapped my hair from the towel and shook it out a little bit.

I loosened the towel on my body until I felt it slide down my waist and stopped around my ankle.


End file.
